


Car Sickness

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Valdangelo Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Ride, M/M, Motion Sickness, adorable boyfriends, car sickness, leo has motion sickness, leo is a terrible liar, nico knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from KoruMagi, if you want to request go to my tumblr, fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"can you make one where leo gets car sick while everyone is in the car"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/gifts).



> Hope you like it and if you want to request more for this pairing and many others please message me at fearlessandproud.tumblr.com

Leo Valdez was not having a good day. His hands clutched the suitcase in his hand started to walk to the van in shaky anticipation. The others didn't know. Nico didn't know. He probably should have told someone. They were going to be grossed out. Leo could blame it on food. They didn't need to know, his boyfriend didn't need to know, that the Latino boy got really, really, carsick. And he, Jason, Nico, Piper, Percy and Annabeth would be in a car for over three hours. 

Leo was completely and total screwed. He would just keep his eyes closed. If he even imagined that would work. No, he knew it wouldn't. I hadn't before and he didn't think this time was any different. Besides. Walking with Nico as much as he did he knew that the raven haired boy would point something out to him and he would have to look. It was a boyfriend obligation.

The others piled their things into the back of the van and Nico slid up to Leo giving him a slightly exasperated look. 

"We are never going to be able to leave if you just stand there all day Leo." Leo simple shrugged lightly before moving forward with his bag and placing it along side the others. Nico gave him a small look. "Are you okay?" The smaller boy touched Leo's arm with a worried crease in his brow.

"I'm fine, just ready to get the drive over with. You know, excited and all that." Leo didn't sound excited at all but Nico just shrugged like Leo had before and slipped into the van, pulling his boyfriend along with him so that they could get going sooner.

Leo buckled in as the others filed suite, his knee didn't stop bouncing until the engine started. His hands on his knees he absent mindlessly thought that it wasn't too bad. That wasn't until they started to go down the bumpy gravel path and his stomach churned slightly. He revised his thought. This was going to be hell.

Nico didn't mention anything until they were twenty minutes into the car ride and Leo was slightly green in the face. Thankfully Percy made the offhanded comment that he needed to pee and Piper wanted to get snacks. Leo was half tempted to crawl over his boyfriend to get out of the car when it stopped. He held himself back until Nico was out and leaning against the side of the van.

Leo went to go into the store to get much needed water in order to calm his stomach, Nico grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The boy asked, staring up at Leo with the slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"Tell you what?" Leo pretended innocence.

"That you get car sick." Leo balked, about to protest but simply looked down and kicked at the ground, a small flush over his face. Nico sighed and slipped his hand into Leo's slightly bigger and rougher one. The raven haired boy pulled him in for a short kiss. "Let's get you some water and a couple paper bags just in case." 

Leo smiled a little goofy and followed his boyfriend into the small store.

This happy mood washed completely away after an hour into the trip when Leo wretched into one of the bags that Nico had got for him and everyone else gagged in sympathy. It was going to be a long hour and a half.


End file.
